In wireless communication systems (e.g., an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system) a carrier frequency offset (CFO) may occur between a receiver (e.g., a base station) and a transmitter (e.g., a wireless device), which may degrade the performance of such wireless communication systems (e.g., long term evolution (LTE) systems and/or LTE-advanced systems). CFO may occur due to frequency deviation of oscillators of the transmitter and receiver, respectively, and may also occur due to Doppler shift caused by movement of the receiver, the transmitter, or both. CFO may cause the performance of the wireless communication system to degrade, thereby reducing the quality of service that may be provided to the receiver. For example, CFO may cause loss of synchronization between the transmitter and the receiver, which may cause loss of service (e.g., a dropped call, etc.). Additionally, CFO may increase the power consumption of the transmitter and/or the receiver (e.g., due to more frequent attempts to gain synchronization between the receiver and the transmitter).